


The Poor Idiot Might Be Stuck In A Tree

by lifeguardinthesharktank



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jean being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeguardinthesharktank/pseuds/lifeguardinthesharktank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop waiting around for Prince Charming. Get up and go find him, the poor idiot is probably stuck in a tree somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poor Idiot Might Be Stuck In A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I have a sense that Marco’s the type of person who gets a kick out of shitty puns. First SNK fic (first thing that I've written in a while actually), JeanMarco fluff. This pairing causes me physical pain, I’m trying to make it hurt less.
> 
> This is basically me trying to shake the rust off

Put simply the members of the 104th had gone out on a training exercise and Jean, being Jean, had zigged when he should have zagged. The remaining members of the squad had gone on ahead paying no heed to their comrade who was currently dangling 15 meters above the ground. 

One of the cables on his 3DMG had misfired and split, causing Jean to become entangled in the contraption. The hook had already been anchored into the braches of a large tree. Jean had wanted to swerve left and avoid the trunk but miscalculated and swerved right at the last second.

Big mistake.

The anchor released and got tangled with the second cable and now Jean found himself holding onto a fraying cable. Grunting, he managed to pull himself into an upright position and checked his gas canisters. They both gave a feeble hiss as he turned the nozzles, signifying that they were nearly empty.

It probably would not have been too bad had he been closer to the ground. If he was, Jean figured he could cut himself loose and walk back to the barracks. Unfortunately, Jean was about 15 meters above the ground and a fall from that height would incur more damage that necessary. So now there was nothing to do except wait hopelessly tangled in his 3DMG, until someone came to save his sorry ass.

And just the person had arrived just minutes later.

Marco Botd’s freckled face had come sailing through the trees. Jean cursed inwardly. Marco was the last person he wanted to find him. It would have been better if Reiner or hell, even fucking Jaeger had come to help Jean out. But no, it just had to be the freckled face little―

“Wow, you really got yourself all tied up in a knot.” Marco landed on a sturdy branch about three meters to the left of where Jean was currently dangling. “Do you need some help?”

“What the fuck do you think?” Jean snapped at Marco.

“Ok,” Marco said carefully. “Hold on.”

“Hurry the fuck up!” Jean’s eyes went wide as he scrambled to hold onto the cables of his 3DMG. He closed his eyes as the cable finally snapped and waited for the impact with the ground which never came. Instead, Jean felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. 

Slowly Jean opened his eyes. Marco was holding onto him, one arm wrapped around Jean’s waist, the other holding onto the cable of his 3DMG. They were hovering about a meter and a half above the ground. Marco let go of Jean, who fell to the earth with a soft thud. Marco landed next to his friend and knelt down in front of him. Jean pulled himself into a sitting position and glared at Marco.

“What the hell was that for?” Jean snapped as Marco looks him over. He looks at Jean, one eyebrow raised and for some reason, Jean seemed to get angrier. 

“Are you alright?” Marco asked quietly. He stood up and held out his hand. Jean reached up and allowed Marco to pull him to his feet. Jean staggered slightly before his leg crumped beneath him. He swore loudly as Marco lunged forward, barely managing to catch Jean.

Forehead pressed into Marco’s shoulder Jean’s breathing came in heavy gasps. His leg shook under him in a considerable amount of pain. He must have hurt it when he had gotten tangled in his gear.

“Come on,” Marco said soothingly. He grabbed Jean around the waist and hoisted his friend over his shoulders. “Let’s go to the medical cabin and get you cleaned up.”

When Marco and Jean had finally arrived at the medical cabin, the nurses wasted no time in setting Jean up in a bed. They cut away the fabric of his right pant leg to reveal a nasty looking gash which had been the result of the cables of Jean’s 3DMG cutting against his leg. It was deep and required stitching to heal properly. Marco sat on the edge of the cot while the nurse went to grab the suturing kit.

“Do you want me to hold your hand?” Marco asked half joking, half serious. Jean looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. A faint blush was creeping into his cheeks. When the nurse came back and pulled out the needle she would be using, somehow Jean’s hand found itself intertwined with Marco’s. 

When the nurse had finished, she cleaned and bandaged to wound and told Jean he was to refrain from strenuous activity for the next few days. Jean sighed and leaned back into his pillows, which Marco fluffed absently, watching his friend intently.

“Uh so um,” Jean muttered blushing once again. “Thanks for pulling my ass that damn tree.”

“That’s what friends do right?” Marco chuckled shifting closer to his friend. Jean squeezed Marco’s hand a little tighter.

“I guess,” he replied. “Just don’t fucking tell anyone.”

“How are you gonna explain that nasty cut on your leg then?”

“I’ll make something up.”

“Just don’t forget the part where I caught your ass as you fell out of the tree,” Marco said smugly. 

“Fuck you,” Jean snapped.

But despite Marco’s ribbing and his own embarrassment about the whole situation, Jean was actually grateful that Marco had shown up when he did. While Marco was gazing out the window Jean took his chance and quickly kissed Marco on the cheek.

Now it was Marco’s turn to blush.


End file.
